Needs of the Soul
by Lady Tsuru27
Summary: Only in moments like these can Silver truly open up to Gold... YAOI, huntershipping or preciousmetalshipping  Silver x Gold , oneshot, semi-lemon


**Disclaimer: I am not making money off of this. I'm just borrowing Pokemon characters to amuse me while I wait for school to start again.**

**Warnings: YAOI is the main warning here. That's male x male sex/romance, so if you don't like it, don't look at it. This fic also depicts sexual activity between the two males in question. If THAT offends you, just leave now. It's marked M for a reason. **

**Pairings: Silver x Gold**

**Summary: Only in moments like these can Silver truly open up to Gold. **

**Notes: Heheh… I just can't get these two out of my mind… I wrote this little drabble as a sort of PWP fluff, though it focuses more on Silver's emotions than just the sex itself. I'll tell you right now that Silver is the **_**seme **_**(on top), just in case that sort of thing bothers you. However, just because he's on top in bed doesn't mean he's not vulnerable. It seems to be a stereotype that an emotionally vulnerable person would automatically be the **_**uke **_**(on bottom) in bed. I also think that the fact he has long hair adds to his appeal as an **_**uke**_**… Obviously, I disagree with that. Anyway, enjoy! ^_^**

XXXXX

It wasn't exactly a "boy meets girl" type of romance. For one thing, Silver and Gold were two boys. For another, they had once been bitter enemies. Rather, Silver had been Gold's bitter enemy. The red-haired young man doubted that Gold could ever truly despise anyone. No matter how much Silver tried to crush the boy's spirits, it had never worked. Gold always looked at him with sympathetic eyes, even when he had been the one to be defeated. Even when Silver won, Gold looked at him as if he had lost.

Gold's cheerfulness and insistence on seeming so sorry for Silver had really irritated the taller boy. He** never** needed sympathy. He didn't need anyone to feel sorry for him, or to take care of him! He could do just fine on his own, thank you very much!

This is what he told himself as he took Gold into his arms, yielding to the other boy's kisses and leaning over so that he was lying on top of him. Silver told himself that he was doing this just to make Gold feel good. He, Silver, was the one in control. **He **was the one touching **Gold**, bringing him to arousal and all but forcing him to give of himself. It wasn't like hefelt relieved when their lips met. He didn't feel a yearning, a terrible need that could only be met by the other boy's affections.

The moonlight streaming through the window of the room illuminated the two lovers, making Gold's dark eyes glint. Their pokemon, resting in another room, were unaware of what their masters were doing. Silver imagined what Nurse Joy would say if she walked in on them at that moment, and he was grateful that no other trainers were staying at the Pokemon Center that night. He would never be able to forgive himself if someone saw him the way he was now, lying atop his "rival" and kissing down that beautifully smooth chest. Just in case, though, a hand reached up to cover the lips he had just finished kissing, reminding the boy to be quiet.

Thinking about their relationship, Silver wondered if he could call Gold his boyfriend, since they had never actually gone on a date or anything of the sort. They did care for each other, though. Silver was reluctant to admit it, but he did care for Gold—maybe even loved him. It was one of the reasons he had been following him all over the place, even since their first meeting many years ago. After following him for so long, he had come to worry about him. Now, he never wanted Gold to leave his sight. Even at this moment, he was a bit irked that they hadn't bumped into each other for almost a month. He attempted to communicate his displeasure to Gold by biting down harshly on a tender nipple, causing the other boy to cry out despite the hand wrapped around his mouth.

When they made love, Silver always tried to communicate what he couldn't say out loud. _Stay with me_, spoken through the way he grabbed Gold's waist and wrists, preventing his escape. _Let me love you_, spoken through kisses, when Silver's tongue demanded entrance to Gold's willing mouth.

_Please, love me… _when Silver thrust into Gold's tight, warm entrance.

The boy beneath him always seemed to sense these pleas. He was always very responsive to Silver's actions, kissing and moaning and arching his back in just the right way, so that Silver could almost read the hidden meaning in Gold's actions. _I will stay with you_, Gold responded whenever he would lean into Silver's grip and when he would grab hold of the taller boy's hand, even if Silver gave a growl of irritation at the contact. _I'm yours _came through in the way Gold returned kisses, his tongue wrapping around Silver's in an almost pacifying way. _I love you_ was the pervading thought spoken through every gesture, every look that Gold gave him.

It was through the physical act of love, though, that Silver fully understood this. When he entered Gold's body, he could feel the boy's spirit wrapping around him. The warmth spread all over his body, cushioning him and making him feel secure. He felt warm and safe when he was inside of his lover, and often he would do all he could to prolong their encounters. The way Gold wrapped his legs and arms around him sent him drifting on a sea of contentment, even as their bodies thrashed and writhed frenziedly. He would always ride out the tempest in a state of elation, feeling that he was finally complete.

For him, release was not achieved through sex. The very act of sex **was **release; it **was **the climax, and physical orgasm was almost like the icing on the cake. He would always stay within Gold for as long as he could, until he began to ache from the contact and Gold would begin to shift uncomfortably. Then they would lay together, arms entwined and sweat drying on their bodies. Silver told himself that he wasn't actually cuddling with Gold. He was simply tired, and didn't feel like moving or pushing the other boy away. He was only holding Gold because Gold liked to be held. The other boy really was too sentimental.

Silver also told himself that he didn't actually smile when Gold kissed him on the cheek. He didn't let out a sigh of gratification as he let his body relax and allowed Gold to curl around him, holding Silver's head to his chest and stroking his long hair. Silver **refused **to let Gold think for one minute that he was enjoying this.

He also refused to admit that when Gold sleepily muttered "I love you," his heart felt lighter than it had in years.

XXXXX

**The End**

**Well? How was it? I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^**


End file.
